Oh Mistress
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Adrien finds himself in a room with the tapping sounds of stiletos and the only things he knows for sure are three things: what he's wearing, that he is bound, gagged, and blindfolded, and who belongs to those heels. This isn't the first time he's been kidnapped and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. One Shot. Aged Up.


**Note: I got requested to make an AMV to this song from BlaqueInque, but I also decided to write this one shot. haha I made the AMV. It's now up on my youtube channel. ;) Anyway, enjoy**

Adrien didn't know where he was. The only thing he knew was he was last at one of his father's fashion shows. So, he knew only a few things. What he was wearing, which was a black suit with neon green details and a pair of fine genuine leather black dress shoes, and that he was tied to a chair. He wasn't just tied to a chair, but he was blindfolded and gagged with a strip of fabric that ran around his head and jammed between his teeth, making it very hard for him to talk.

He heard the sharp sounds of stilettos circling him and his heart jumped, while his cock twitched in his slacks. He knew exactly where he was and who belonged to those heels. It wasn't the first time he had been kidnapped like this and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

He gasped as fingertips ran along his pecs and up his bicep to his shoulder and they gently grazed along his neck. Her voice was a whisper against the shell of his ear and he clenched his fists that were handcuffed behind the back of the chair, but he knew better than to move beyond that. "Are you gonna disobey me again?" She slowly licked along the cuff of his ear and bit down gently into his cartilage.

Adrien suddenly whimpered and tried to still his hips. "Oh Mistress I'll confess. I'm gonna do it again." He knew very damn well what he was doing. What she would do to him for being such a smartass, but he needed it. He needed this and she knew it as much as he did.

"What did you say?" She slid her hands down his chest and cupped the bulge between his thighs and he groaned as she palmed him through his slacks. His pants were made of a thin material and really didn't hide much. "You wanna try that again?"

"You heard me." Adrien spoke through the gag and whined when her hand slid away from his cock and along his thigh. His chest rose and fell as his arousal spiraled out of control. God he loved when she got like this.

He heard her walking away for a moment, the taps of her heels fading into the distance. He groaned, chewed on the fabric gag, and flexed his hands in and out of fists. Suddenly fingers were in his soft blonde hair, pulling his head back, and the gag was untied. "You know I will obey, so please don't make me beg."

Her soft giggle infiltrated his ears as a glass was pressed to his lips. He parted his lips and something sweet yet bitter was poured into his mouth. Red wine. Adrien swallowed hard as it trickled down the side of his lip. She let go of his hair and set the glass down, before she straddled his hips and slowly ran her tongue along the corner of his mouth to catch the spilt wine. He moaned and rolled his hips against her and she bit down on his bottom lip. "You said you'd be a good kitty and obey." Her voice came out sweet yet it was coated in a rich darkness.

Adrien groaned and stilled his hips, controlling himself for a moment. "C'mon… Lovebug. You know I always obey, don't you bugaboo?" He smirked and she flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue, before she was placing the gag back into his mouth and disappearing from his lap.

Hands gripped his thighs and he jumped as they slowly slid up. His cock twitched and he groaned wanting her hands on him, working him, bringing him over the edge. The suspense was killing him. She slowly ran her finger tip along the length of him through his soft slacks. "Are you going to be a good chaton?" She leaned forward and mouthed him through the fabric along his swollen head and he sank further to the edge of the chair with his head back.

"Shhhhit… Yes. Oh Mistress yes." His cheeks flushed and his head fell forward and he moaned as her hand cupped his balls while her mouth worked him through the thin material. "I'm in distress… please don't make me beg."

She let him go and giggled, while she slowly went to work undoing the belt, clasp, and zipper of his pants. Adrien helped her slide them down his hips along with his tight red boxers. He panted, as he suddenly had two hands on his cheeks, letting the gag fall from his mouth again. She crushed her lips against his and soon sweet wine poured from his lips again as he drank it from her lips. The warmth filled his body and he began to relax. She ripped his shirt open and began to press kisses down his chest and abs till she reached right above his cock. It flexed and throbbed with need and precum spilled from the slit. "God, I want you…" He gasped as he felt her warm tongue run along the tip of his hard cock and he lifted his hips, begging her to take more of him between her pretty pink lips.

She smiled at him and ran her hands down his thighs and Adrien trembled. "You know what comes next, pretty boy?" She slowly stood up and leaned over with her palms on his thighs and her mouth mere centimeters from his. He could smell the sweet red wine on her breath and it only made him want her more.

"No, mistress." Adrien sighed and leaned forward, trying to taste her soft tantalizing lips again. He felt a slick hand move along his dick and he let out a groan at the delicious sensation. He let out a loud moan as something snug went around his aching cock. "Fuck. What is that?"

"Oh? That? You'll have to wait and see." She captured his lips with her own in a fiery kiss and pushed a button, sending soft vibrations and waves through his cock.

"Ah… shit." Adrien gasped and his legs trembled and widened. He rocked his hips and pressed his forehead into her shoulder.

"You moved, Adrien. You move again and I'll keep turning it up. It'll intensify slowly until you… can't… take… it… anymore." She let the words slowly drip from her lips like honey into his ear and he bit his bottom lip and growled.

Adrien shifted his hips and she turned the dial up one notch. Adrien bit down into her shoulder as a wave of pleasure went through him. The toy that gripped his cock moved in waves and felt like he was being given a very talented blowjob. It wasn't as good as Marinette's, but it was damn close. "Oh Fuck!"

"Are you gonna move again?" She nibbled on his ear and ran her fingers down the sides of his neck. Adrien pulled at the handcuffs, itching to touch her. To touch his lady. "Ah, ah ,ah, Adrien. You moved." She hit the switch again and he cried out louder as it intensified.

"C'mon… it's- hard- not- to- jesus…" Adrien bit out each word between the waves of the device milking him, pulling at him until he was near the very precipice of death.

"You're gonna be a good kitty and do your lady a favor." Marinette stood up on the sides of the chair after she tucked the vibrator's control between his legs. He heard her pop open snaps and before he knew it, he had her smooth pussy on his lips. Adrien groaned and ran his tongue along her folds, before he nestled his tongue between them. He dipped into her sex, tasting her. She rolled her hips as he ran his tongue up and circled her swollen clit. He wrapped his lips around her hard nub and sucked hard, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. She gripped his hair and cried out as she came, coating his chin and tongue in her sweet juices. Adrien lapped it up with a groan and she sat in his lap. She pulled the controller from between his legs and ran the smooth cool plastic remote along his balls as she picked it up. He bit his bottom lip and groaned. She turned the dial down and took it off of him. He thrusted his hips, begging for her pussy. Marinette grabbed his hair and pulled his head back again, kissing him hard on the lips, while she rolled her hips, catching the swollen head of his cock in her tight pussy. She slowly lowered down onto him and he groaned against her tongue and lips. She circled her hips with just the tip inside of her and he whimpered.

"Tease." Adrien got the word out when she finally broke the kiss.

"What did you call me?" Marinette gripped his chin in between her thumb and finger and a sultry smirk fell on his lips.

"I said… tease." He knew what he was doing. He loved to push her. To see how far he could go with her.

Marinette slammed down onto his cock and undid his handcuffs. His hands quickly went to her hips and he gripped them, picking her up and down, making her fuck him harder. Adrien grunted and his lips parted, while his cheeks flushed. She pulled the blindfold off and he blinked, letting his vision clear.

She was sitting on his lap with her nails digging into his shoulders. He watched her bob up and down on his cock and watched her through his lashes. Marinette was wearing a deep rich red lace lingerie set. Elastic bands criss crossed over her breasts, while tight lace cupped them and contoured to her slender figure. The panties were just elastic bands holding up thin lace and by the fact that she was still wearing them… he imagined they were crotchless. She looked at him like he was the sexiest thing in the room and he returned the same gaze.

He ran his fingers along her ass, dragging his nails along her soft skin, prying her open. She groaned and rocked against his hips harder. "Shit, Adrien… I-"

"Are you gonna make me obey?" Adrien looked up at her with a shit eating grin and heavily lidded emerald eyes.

Marinette dug her nails into his thigh and he groaned. "Is that a good enough answer for you? Now shut up and fuck me like you mean it."

Adrien chuckled, untied his ankles, and slipped her off of him. He suddenly spun her and pushed her, so that she fell and caught her weight on her palms on the seat of the chair. He gripped her hips and slammed into her from behind. She gasped and he fucked her hard. Their sounds echoed off of the cement walls of their basement in their house.

 **Song that heavily inspired this:**

 **Blood, Sex, and Booze by Green Day**


End file.
